Alistair Claret
Alistair '''is a civilian of Team Light who takes care of books. He is a bit of an outcast and mostly stays by himself. He enjoys reading books and is known to defend those of Team Light who are mistreated by others. He hopes to show others that he can be trusted. Alistar belongs to http://quillwrite7x.deviantart.com/ Physical Appearance A green dragon with slight muscle, a slight golden underbelly and a black and blood red wing membrane. He has horns that curve back and up and scythe blades on his wings and tail and a Blonde mane. He also wears glasses. He is able to utilize the blades on his wings and tail quite effectively in battle. Elemental Abilities Alistair is an earth dragon and as such relays mostly on said element. He is a master in the aspect of stone/rock and uses such abilities to create fantastic sculptures which he sells at his store. He also has some tainted elemental magic in Darkness due to an encounter with Shadow Dragons. However, his pure heart prevented him from being corrupted by Shadow. ''Stone Manipulation: ''Alistar can pull stones and rocks from the ground and control them in a way that allows him to attacks enemies from below. However, he uses this power o mostly create sculptures. ''Dark Mixing: '''''He can mix his Dark Element and Earth Element together in battle. Personality Due to how others see him, Alistair is nervous around others and will usually jump to conclusions in his head. This nervousness is not shown around children since they give him a chance. Bio Born into a peaceful village of dragons and creatures that worked as farmers where he had been born with a stone colored wing membrane. Alistair gained the power of Shadow at a young age when the Shadow Dragons invaded the village he lived in and was infected with a tiny bit of the Shadow, making his wings take on a black and blood red tint. As he grew, so did the very darkness inside of him. Alistair was taught to control this power by ancient nomadic dragons and uses in combination with his Earth power in battle. When he arrived at the City of Light, he felt that he would not be accepted and decided to live in solitude, crafting a home for himself, though he does travel to the market to get food and to do small jobs for money. While he's used to solitude he does want a friend. This feelings from this is so strong that the Shadow within him absorbed this feeling and manifested itself into a separate being. While traveling through the city, he heard of Team Light and hoped to join them in an effort to help others and to be accepted. Due to the Shadow in him, most residents in the city turn away from him, making him an outcast among them. Children, however try to talk to him and ask questions about him, causing him to have a soft spot for children, defending them from dangerous threats and allowing their parents to somewhat accept him, though not fully trust him. Relations Quotes Gallery Alistair claret by quillwrite7x-dadlwdy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Civilians